Engineered biological tissues that are useful for replacement or repair of damaged tissues are often produced by seeding cells on synthetic scaffolds and exposing the cells to conditions that permit them to synthesize and secrete extracellular matrix components on the scaffold. Different techniques have been used for producing synthetic scaffolds, including nanofiber assembly, casting, printing, physical spraying (e.g., using pumps and syringes), electrospinning, electrospraying and other techniques for depositing one or more natural or synthetic polymers or fibers to form a scaffold having a suitable shape and size for transplanting into a subject (e.g., a human subject, for example, in need of an organ or region of engineered tissue).
It is estimated that over 500.000 individuals worldwide are diagnosed with esophageal malignancy each year. Congenital malformations of the esophagus, such as esophageal atresia, have an average prevalence of 2.44 per 10,000 births. Chronic esophageal stricture after esophageal injury is also common. While there have been advances in minimization of the extent of esophageal resection for early stage malignant disease, such as endoscopic mucosal resection, the mainstay of treatment for many esophageal disorders is surgical esophagectomy. Traditionally, autologous conduits such as stomach, small bowel, or colon are harvested and rerouted into the chest to restore gastrointestinal continuity. Many children with esophageal atresia or patients affected by either trauma or caustic injury to the esophagus ultimately undergo similar reconstruction. These treatment modalities are associated with high morbidity and mortality.
Autologous conduits are traditionally used because of the complex structure of the esophagus. Comprised of stratified squamous epithelium, submucosa and outer circular and longitudinal muscle layers, these multiple layers of the esophagus provide a barrier to contain oral intake and contamination from escape outside of the gastrointestinal tract. Furthermore, the combined layers provide a physiological mechanism for propulsion, and management of stresses during passage of the bolus either during swallowing or emesis.
It would be desirable to provide structure as well as a method of making a structure that can support tissue regeneration.